marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Man | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Supaidāman ; Iron Cross Killer ; Emissary of Hell ; Invincible Man ; Spider ; Spiderman ; Man with Burning Passion | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = ; Amazing ArachnidsCategory:Amazing Arachnids members (Multiverse), ; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Shinko Yamashiro (sister) Takuji Yamashiro (brother) Dr. Hiroshi Yamashiro (father; deceased) | Universe = Earth-51778 | BaseOfOperations = Japan, Earth-51778 | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 178 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Motorcross competitor , adventurer, vigilante, photography assistant ; Interpol agent | Education = | Origin = Human, empowered by the Spider Bracelet and Spider Extract | PlaceOfBirth = Tokyo, Japan | Creators = Shozo Uehara; | First = Supaidāman (TV series) Season 1 1 | Last = | Quotation = I am the emissary of Hell! And I shall fight this great evil for the fate of all spiders! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 | HistoryText = Spider-Man's civilian identity is that of Takuya Yamashiro, a 22-year-old motocross racer. He has the ability to perceive threats from the Iron Cross Army with his Spider-Senses. He fights the Iron Cross Army in order to avenge his father's death. To conceal his superhero identity, Takuya acts as a weakling in front of his friends on purpose. As a result, Takuya gets chastised by his friends whenever he runs away from danger and is often compared unfavorably to Spider-Man. Moreover, his financial income as a motorcycle racer decreases after becoming Spider-Man due to his reduced participation in races, forcing him to assist Hitomi Sakuma in her job to pay for his expenses. Takuya assumes the identity of Spider-Man when he dons the protective suit known as the Spider Protector. He is genetically altered as a result of the Spider-Extract injected into his body by Garia, gaining spider-like abilities such as sticking and climbing onto walls. Moreover, he can also detect the activities of nearby enemies with his Spider-Senses and his physical strength is greater than the average person. However, he has also inherited some of the same weaknesses actual spiders have, such as a strong sensitivity towards cold temperatures. Spider-Man keeps his true identity a secret from the public, although his reputation among the public as a defender of justice is established early on. Spider-Man even gets a hit song named after him called the "Spider-Man Boogie". . Only Juzo Mamiya and the staff of the Interpol Secret Intelligence Division have become aware of Spider-Man's true identity , as they cooperate in various instances in order to thwart the various schemes of the Iron Cross Army. He eventually managed to defeat the Iron Cross Army. Spider-Verse Takuya was brought into the war against the Inheritors by Earth-616's Spider-Man and Spider-Girl, as well as Earth-65's Spider-Woman. As soon as the group arrived in their former safe zone, Earth-13, Takuya, who was already piloting the Leopardon, faced off against Solus, but the villain made quick work of the giant robot. Luckily, Takuya managed to escape the confrontation alive and join the rest of the spiders. Yamashiro stayed with the group of Spiders and during the final battle in Loomworld, he was reunited with Leopardon. Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider managed to fix the robot with "some future tech and some steam-power". After the Inheritors' defeat, Takuya safely returned to his world. Somehow either prior to or during the battle with the Inheritors, Professor Monster returned as Prime Minister Monster eventually engaging him in a decisive battle, Spider-Man managed to capture the living head of Prime Minister Monster and take him to Planet Spider for judgment. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Rapid Healing' *'Category:Advanced LongevityDecreased Aging' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Category:HyperacusiaSuperhuman Hearing' *'Category:HyperosmiaSuperhuman Smell' *'Category:Night VisionNight Vision' *'Category:X-Ray VisionX-Ray Vision' *'Communication with Spiders' *'Category:PrecogsPrecognitive Dreams' *'Spider-Sense:' This version of Spider-Man's Spider-Sense seems to be more of a voice in his head, guiding him, rather than just a danger detection sense. *'Power Transfer:' Takuya can transfer his power to others through his Type B blood transfusion. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' | Abilities = *'Ninjitru mastery' *'Detective skills' *'Indomitable Will' *'Master Acrobat' *'Spider Kick' | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Poisons * Frequencies that affect spiders | Equipment = *'Spider Protector:' The proper name of Takuya's Spider-Man costume. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Takuya keeps his outfit stored inside his Spider Bracelet and wears it only when changing identities. When Takuya releases it from his bracelet, it instantly wraps into his body, allowing Takuya to change into it easily. *'Spider Bracelet': A bracelet worn around Spider-Man's left wrist, it substitutes the Web-Shooters and vanishes when not in use. It is also used to store the Spider Protector when Takuya is not wearing it. Similar to the web shooters, the Spider Bracelet can shoot nets and strings that are made from a special type of liquid called "Spider Fluid", which is stored within the bracelet and produces an infinite supply. The bracelet is equipped with a homing device that allows Spider-Man to summon the GP-7 or Marveller. It also functions as a multi-purpose tool for detecting mines, identifying extraterrestrials, unlocking doors, reflecting lasers and much more. **'Spider Strings': A rope made of spider webbing shot from Spider-Man's Spider Bracelet. It can pull objects that weigh more than a hundred tons. **'Spider Net': A net made of spider webbing also shot from Spider-Man's Spider Bracelet. It is used to capture a group of enemies at once. **'Spider Extract': | Transportation = *'The Spider Machine GP-7' is Spider-Man's flying car. The car is equipped with machine guns and missile launchers inside its bonnet. It is usually stored inside the Marveller aircraft and exits the ship from the rear side of its bridge. *'The Marveller' is the spacecraft that Garia came to Earth with. It is 45 meters tall and weights over 25,000 tons. It is usually stored underground and surfaces by cracking the ground whenever Spider-Man summons it. The ship's bridge is shaped like a leopard's head, and is where Leopardon's head is stored, and cracks left and right when transforming into robot mode (when it becomes Leopardon, the bridge is located inside its back). Although its shape might not seem suitable to fly within the Earth's atmosphere, it has the capability of flying at a speed of Mach 15 (11,419.46 miles per hour). It is capable of flying to outer space at the speed of light. Because the Marveller is usually transformed immediately into Leopardon whenever Spider-Man boards it, it is rarely seen in spacecraft mode. The Marveller is primarily equipped with cannons in each paw called the Fire Thunder, which are capable of destroying most Machine BEMs. *'Leopardon' is a giant robot that the Marveller can transform into. It is over 60 meters tall and has a weight of over 25,000 tons. According to Murakami, the name may have been taken from the German battle tank Leopard. | Weapons = *'Leopardon' is equipped with the following types of weapons, which are used accordingly to the situation. **'Arm Rocket:' A flying rocket punch capable of destroying walls with five feet of thickness. **'Arc Turn:' The decoration on Leopardon's head flies around like a boomerang. It emits a ray of light while flying. **'Leopardon Strings:' A rope that attaches to objects that is launched from its chest. **'Spider Protector:' A shield created from an energy panel emitted by both of Leopardon's lower legs, it takes the shape of a spider webbing. **'Sword Vigor:' A sword attached to Leopardon's right leg, Leopardon never actually wields it in combat, throwing it instead for its finishing move against the Machine BEMs. It is a powerful weapon due to its capability of destroying most Machine BEMs in a single blow. | Notes = * There are a few differences between the American and Japanese Spider-Man: **Peter Parker obtained his powers from a radioactive spider bite while Takuya got his powers from spider extract from planet Spider. **Peter lost his uncle when he became Spider-Man and lost his parents in childhood and lives with his aunt. Takuya lost his father before he became Spider-Man and is living with his sister and little brother. * While searching for him, Peter Parker noted Takuya had a strong reading as a Totem, though it took at least three jumps to two different universes to find him. | Trivia = *It is said that only one of the original suits used during the filming of the show has been preserved. The suit that was preserved was the same one that was used during the interview with Stan Lee on the DVD set of the series. *No toy version of the Spider Bracelet was ever made during the run of the show's airing, while related products and manga adaptations omitted the bracelet altogether. Moreover, a lighter version of the Spider Bracelet prop was built specifically for action scenes, since the one used in close shots was too heavy for the suit actor to wear during stunts. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Takuya Yamashiro (Terra-51778) Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Acrobats Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Leaping Category:Wallcrawling Category:Government Agents Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:1978 Character Debuts